1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to package technologies and, more particularly, to stack packages including through via electrodes and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices employed in electronic systems may include various electronic circuit elements, and the electronic circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute the semiconductor device (also, referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). Memory semiconductor chips may also be employed in the electronic systems. Before the semiconductor devices including the memory semiconductor chips are employed in the electronic systems, the semiconductor devices may be encapsulated to form a package. These semiconductor packages may be employed in the electronic systems, for example, computers, mobile systems or data storage media.
As the mobile systems such as smart phones become lighter and smaller, the semiconductor packages employed in the mobile systems have been continuously scaled down. In addition, large capacitive semiconductor packages are increasingly in demand with the development of multi-functional mobile systems. In connection with this, efforts have been directed to putting a plurality of semiconductor devices in a single package in order to provide the large capacitive semiconductor packages such as stack packages. Further, through silicon via (TSV) electrodes penetrating the semiconductor chip, have been proposed to electrically connect the semiconductor chips in a single stack package to each other.